King Loxias
Summary Loxias is the 4th prince of 5 children born to the mighty god king of the legendary Katana clan, a clan known worldwide for wielding six magicus Katana type weapons. These six weapons are earned by six individuals of the clan, and to earn the right to wield one is to become known as one of the most powerful individuals in the kingdom. Loxias wields 2 ancient katanas, and he is the second to do so, the only other person in history being the first king and founder of the Katana clan. Loxias showed great skills as a growing child and at the age of 20 succeeded his father as the youngest and 500th king of the clan. Loxias has sworn to brake the fate between his clan and Big-Hat-Man (BHM) and he is polishing his skills until the destined meeting, which is sure to destroy the fate of King Loxias or re-enforce his will to prevail against BHM. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, possibly 7-A, higher in Katana Mode, 6-C with Two Handed Wielding Name: King Loxias Jan Xiuh D Origin: Rock Hard Gladiators Gender: Male Age: 20s Classification: Human/Stickman, King of the Katanadom, Divine Priest of The Ministry Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Master martial artist), Weapon Mastery (Master swordsman), Damage Boost (When wielding Alusi with both hands its power increases by 20x), Afterimage Creation, Duplication, Glyph Creation, Empowerment (Via Katana Mode and Divine Priest: Sacred Robe), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Katana Mode), Teleportation (Via Katana Mode and Divine Priest: Sacred Robe), Weapon Creation (Via Katana Mode), Forcefield Creation (Via Katana Mode), Intangibility (Via Katana Mode), Invisibility (Via Katana Mode), Berserk Mode (Via Katana Mode), Summoning (Via Divine Priest: Sacred Robe), Flight (Via Divine Priest: Sacred Robe), Invulnerability (Via Divine Priest: Sacred Robe), Healing (Via Divine Priest: Sacred Robe), Extrasensory Perception (Via Divine Priest: Sacred Robe), Energy Projection (Via Divine Priest: Sacred Robe), Empathic Manipulation (Via Divine Priest: Sacred Robe), Paralysis Inducement (Via Divine Priest: Sacred Robe) Attack Potency: At least City level, possibly Mountain level (Traded blows with Shadow Rose, defeated Aalbus Uumbra), higher in Katana Mode (Increases his strength significantly), Island level with Two Handed Wielding (When wielding Alusi with both hands its power increases by 20x) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Shadow Rose and Aalbus Uumbra) Lifting Strength: Class T (Comparable to Larry, who can lift the leg of a small-island sized giant) Striking Strength: At least City Class, possibly Mountain Class, higher in Katana Mode, Island Class with Two Handed Wielding Durability: At least City level, possibly Mountain level (Took numerous hits from Fry and Time Havoc), higher in Katana Mode Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with afterimages and energy attacks, likely planetary with summoning Standard Equipment: Magicus Rectus Katana: Alusi, Black Katana: Chukwu, Sacred Robe of The Ministry Intelligence: Gifted (Due to being the king of the Katanadom, Loxias is required to be bar none the single most skilled swordsman in his kingdom, where any citizen who is not able to use a katana to a master level is considered worthless in society. From a young age, despite his parents explicitly preventing him from receiving any training in swordsmanship, Loxias was able to gain a master level of skill with a katana just by observing others, and his skill grew so rapidly that at before he even reached the age of 12 he was able to wield two ancient katanas at once, a feat not seen since the ancient kings of the Katanadom which not even his mother, the 10th strongest and most skilled swordsman in the history of the Katanadom, was able to accomplish. Since then he spent every waking moment sharpening his skills, learning to fully utilize the fighting prowess of a katana, using not only the sharp edge but every part of the katana in battle) Weaknesses: Gets tired if he uses TaxinGladus for too long or if his red afterimage is attacked. Cannot wield his sword with two hands for long. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magicus Rectus Katana: Alusi:' Loxias' main sword, the Ancient katana Alusi is known as Magicus Rectus Katana, granting its owner the TaxinGladus ability. While he normally wielded with only one hand, when he wields it with two hands his hits become 20x stronger, though he cannot use this tactic for long without harming himself. **'TaxinGladus:' When wielding Alusi Loxias can move at extreme speeds, leaving behind two possible kinds of afterimages: white and red. White afterimages are used to distract opponents, weakening their concentration as they simply are the afterimages left behind due to his speed. Red afterimages are also left behind, however they are long lasting and capable of their own individual actions, such as attacking the opponent, normally from a blind spot such as above or behind them, and thus are deliberately left in strategic positions. *'Black Katana: Chukwu:' Chukwu, also known as the Black Katana, is the strongest of the Ancient Weapons, being able to use (to a certain extent) the abilities of the others while featuring a unique ability: the Katana Mode. **'Katana Mode:' In Katana Mode, Loxias can use the abilities of the other Ancient Weapons (Such as speed amplification, teleportation, and a field of swords around himself), summon a slightly invisible shield, and turns his sword into a phantasm. During this state, Loxias can fight unarmed while being able to freely make his sword appear and disappear from his hands at will. Leading to the capability of unleashing powerful attacks which are extremely hard to predict and/or defend against. However, using this power is fundamentally allowing the Black Katana to posses its user, and as a result using it for more than 5 minutes it will unleash his second face, sending him into a berserk state in which everything in his path, foes and friends alike, are obliterated. *'Divine Priest: Sacred Robe:' Due to being a Divine Priest of The Minstry, Loxias was granted a divine robe by Magus, granting him an array of new abilities and the power to summon his robe at will. **'Vitality Boost:' Refreshes the user and enhances their abilities for a short period of time. **'Teleportation:' Allows the user to teleport up to seven times before it needs to recharge. **'Levitation:' Allows the user to fly for up to 10 seconds, after which they must land or the robe will begin to drain their vitality. **'Salvation:' Call forth another any or all druids or Ministry member to help fight in battle or revitalize the user, though they can only remain in battle for up to 5 seconds. **'Safeguard:' If completely covered by the robe, the user gains invulnerability, allowing them do do things such as walk through fire totally unscathed, though this comes at the cost of draining some of the user's energy. **'Rejuvenation:' The user will slowly heal while wearing the robe, increasing in speed if he takes up a meditative prayer posture while standing or walking slowly. However, any sudden break or distraction from the prayer pose stops the healing process. **'Enlightenment:' The user takes a meditative pose in order to have total sensory awareness of their surroundings, though any break from the prayer pose cancels this ability. **'Divine Force:' The user charges up and releases a surge of mystical energy that flows through the opponent, giving them a sense of great euphoria and paralyzes the opponent for up to 5 seconds. However, due to the immense amount of energy used this ability can only normally be used once per battle as the robe will drain a large portion the users vitality each extra time it is used. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Rock Hard Gladiators Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Kings Category:Royal Characters Category:Priests Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Summoners Category:Berserkers Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6